Oh Brother Where Art Thou?
by Morayah
Summary: Angus finds a new home. Things heat up in the latest chapters, be sure to read it!
1. Things that were

Part 1  
  
De summer-sun was setting over Simrach. Everyone was heading home from a hard day of work on the fields. The green land was looking peaceful in the orange glow of the last rays of the sun. Everything was quiet, except for in the castle.  
  
The queen was giving birth to twins. She had already given life to a son but the second one seemed to take it's time. The queen moaned in pain. A maid stood by her and tried to make her feel less miserable but the second child was obviously not in a hurry and nothing could make the queen feel better.  
  
The king was waiting nervously outside the door. He had already seen his first son; a very quiet little boy with big green sparkling eyes. He was intensely happy for a few moments but then got the word that his second child was putting his wife and himself in danger. Suddenly he heard the liberating cry of a new born. He jumped up and ran into the room. He saw a maid carrying the baby. He took it from her and looked at it. The crying had stopped almost immediately after the king had entered the room and now he was looking at a little red face. The baby opened it's dark eyes and looked straight into king Nuada 's eyes. A vague smile appeared on it's tiny mouth. Nuada smiled back.  
  
His wife lay exhausted in the bed. Her pale-blue eyes stared blurry to something invisible on the ceiling. " Nuada, to what have I given birth?", she whispered with a tired voice. "Two beautiful boys, Ethlinn, here .." He handed the baby to his wife. Ethlinn looked down on him. Again a smile appeared on the baby's face. A tiny little hand grabbed one of Ethlinn's long brown locks. " Nuada, he's special. A gift from the gods." "Yes, I think so too. Shall I get you your other son?" "No, dear", Ethlinn took his hand. "My end is near. I fear I may not be here when you come back with my first-born."  
  
Nuada looked at her like she had just ripped his heart out. "No, you're just tired. You'll feel better in a few days" " Nuada, listen!" she tightened her grip on his hand. "There's no more time. I want you to name our eldest son Cian. But our youngest son is special. He's a gift from the gods, Nuada , I feel it. The way he smiled when I looked at him for the first time! I want you to call him Angus, yes Angus, Nuada. Just like Dagda's son. He will grow up to become a handsome warrior under the protection of the gods." Nuada looked confused. Ethlinn's face had turned gray. Her grip weakened. "But Ethlinn . " "It is time, Nuada ." She stared to the ceiling again, and whispered: "farewell" She closed her eyes for the last time..  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The king cried bitter tears for days. The people of Simrach were mourning. They mourned for themselves, for they had just lost their queen. They mourned for their king who'd lost his wife, and the two princes who'd lost their mother.  
  
Almost a year went by. The king had changed a lot since his wife had died. He ruled Simrach, like a good king should, and he took care for his sons, like a good father should. But after sunset, he would jump on his horse and ride through the forest. He could sometimes stay away for hours but he'd always come back.  
  
Villagers whispered that the king was going mad. Some people had seen him riding, screaming his wife's name. After his return in the castle he'd always run to the rooms where his sons were sleeping. He could look at them for hours. Although they were twins, they were still very different.  
  
Cian was always very quiet. He had a very serious look on his face like he had to solve all the problems of Simrach. His hair was as brown as Ethlinn's hair was and Cian reminded Gobniu very much of her. He hardly ever smiled, unlike Angus. The moment one entered the castle, one could exactly hear in what room Angus was. Half of the time that he was awake, he would be giggling. And whenever he wasn't giggling, he would be crying, most of the times for food. His hair was black and so were his eyes.  
  
The twins had separate rooms, for Angus had the nasty habbit to not sleep when he was supposed to sleep and the other way around. He kept Cian awake, who didn't seem to care, but the maid did care, and separated them. They both wore the royal pendants princes and kings of Simrach were supposed to wear, no matter the age; from the cradle to the grave. The pendants had the sign of Simrach on them: a white dear. The king had them especially remade for the twins. On the backside of the deer's head were their names engraved. Between the antlers shone a blue stone. Cian had the right half of the stone on his pendant, Angus had the other half. This resembled that Simrach was going to have two rulers in the future. At least, that was the plan .  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Everything was going fine, until the summer approached again. Foreigners had come from across the sea on the island and they had brought the plague with them. It had struck Simrach and all the other lands on the island. Thousands of people died, nothing could stop it. Only a handful of people survived. What the king feared happened.  
  
The castle too wasn't immune from the terrible disease. Cian had a high fever and the king feared for his life. Angus fortunately was still very healthy and Nuada wanted to keep it that way. He was sending his son to Kells. Kells lay on an island across the sea in the west and the plague still hadn't reached that island. Rheged, a country north from Simrach, was sending its queen and her son there too. She had given birth to a little boy last year, Garrett, and she also feared for his life. Rheged had an alliance with Kells; princess Deirdre, daughter of king Connoher of Kells, would marry Garrett at a respectable age. Connoher had told the queen that she would be more than welcome in Kells for as long as she wanted to stay there.  
  
Nuada too had asked Connoher for a safe place for his son in Kells and Connoher had told him that Angus would be welcome too. He could travel with the queen of Rheged and her son. That way Angus would be more than save and he could keep Garrett company. Nuada agreed. He was very relieved. Angus would be save for sure... 


	2. Things that are

Part 2  
  
*25 years later, a year before the knights will discover their destiny as a Mystic Knight.*  
  
Rohan stood up that morning with the feeling that this day was not going to be like any other day. Untill now he had lived an ordinary life, or at least that's what it felt like. Because, yes of course he was a druid's pupil, which made him special in the eyes of his best friend Angus. But the thing with Angus was that he lived from day by day. He could wake up not knowing what this day might bring him. Would he still enough gold to make him live large for the rest of his life? Or would he get cought again, what usually happened? Angus was a louzy thief, but better a thief than Rohan was a druid's apprentice. Although like Angus told him Rohan's magic stunk, Cathbad was determined to make Rohan a druid, and there was little Rohan could change about that. Although Rohan doubted if he'd ever become a druid, he loved to go to the castle every day, day by day. Because in the castle hid the greatest treasure of them all: Princess Deirdre..  
  
'Angus, wake up!' Rohan pulled Angus's arm 'Another glorious day for thiefery!' 'hmpf.. aagh..' Angus, obviously not in the mood of basically doing anything, rolled to his other side, facing the reed wall of their humble hut. Rohan shook his head and went of to wash his face. When he came back he saw Angus sitting at their table eating the remains of their last piece of bread. The thief grinned and swallowed the rest of what should have been Rohan's breakfast. 'Whoa, that was some breakfast! I'm telling ya, this must've been one of the finest loaves I had i years!'  
  
'Now Angus, you really shouldn't have done that! What, I can't even trust my best friend nowadays? But you're lucky, I'm not in the mood for fighting nor have I the time. I have to get the castle, are you coming with me?' Angus's face lighted up thinking about all the purses from rich nobles the castle held. 'The castle? Need you even ask?'  
  
Just as Rohan and Angus stepped out of their hut, right into the morning light, a man ran towards the two. They both recognised him as Melnar, the village healer. Melnar stopped right before them, trying to catch his breath. 'Calm down Melnar, what is it that made you run as if the Daghda himself was on your heals?', Rohan said. Melnar looked up to him, shaking his head, than looked straight at Angus: 'There isn't much time, you.. you must come with me! Angus, it's Elaenir!'  
  
Angus's eyes turned cold. 'What does she want from me, after all these years?' 'Please Angus, I can't explain, you must come with me, she wants to talk to you in private.' 'And why does she need you to tell me that, why couldn't she come talk to me in person?' 'Because, Angus, she is dying..'  
  
Rohan looked at Angus to see what the impact of this message was on his friend but he remained a mask of stone. He couldn't blame him, but he would have expected at least the slightest emotion on Angus's face. After all, this was the woman that took care for him untill he reached the age of five. For what Angus had told him, was that he loved her as a mother and he always thought she actually was his mother, and of course she loved him too, but when Angus became five he wasn't the adorable baby anymore she took in when she found him, and he became sort of a burdain, he would get into trouble all the time, and she got rid of him like a dog. Not long after that Angus and Rohan met each other and together they survived.  
  
Angus held so much bitterness against this woman, he didn't feel much for coming to her deathbed, of Elaenir maybe pursuading him to forgive her, and he told Melnar that.  
  
'She thought you might say that. She says you should know things, about your past.' Angus looked at his feet and at sighed. 'Melnar, please. I really don't think..' 'Angus go, this might be your only chance of finding out who your family is! It wouldn't heard to just listen what she has to say would it?', Rohan interrupted Angus. 'But I don't think i can't..' tears welled up in Angus's eyes. 'It's too much..' Rohan layed his hand on Angus's shoulder. 'I'll come with you, I'm sure Cathbad will understand.'  
  
Angus took a deep breath and made up his mind and weakly smiled at Rohan. 'I'm not sure if Cathbad will understand but you're right about Elaenir.' 'Well let's go then!', Melnar said and impatiently took off, with Angus and Rohan not far behind him.  
  
*** please make my day and review me :-D*** 


	3. Rise of a pickpocket

Thank you so much for the kind reviews, i reread part 2 just a few moments ago and i saw it was full of spelling-errors, so sorry for that, im a very hasty writer. Hope the spelling is more agreable in this part.  
  
Part 3  
  
As Angus and Rohan rushed after Melnar, the sun started to rise. It wasn't untill half-way to their destination when Angus started to ask Melnar questions. "I thought Elaenir had left this island years ago, when did she come back then?" "Owh not long ago, two weeks from now." 'Where did she come from? She never told me..", Angus continued. "I don't know Angus." "And what made her come back again? Did she have anyone with her?" "I'm not sure Angus, I'm very sorry. I don't know much about the reasons why she came back here, or anything else that happened while she was gone. All I can assume is that she came back to die in the country she was born in. And no, she's alone.", Melnar ended and as if fired by all the questions Angus asked him, he quickened his pase once again. Angus frowned, these weren't answers he could do anything with. He'd have to wait another few moments to ask them to Elaenir himself, but would she provide them? He hurried to keep up with Melnar and Rohan, both tall men. Rohan turned at him, and saw his friend's pensive look. "Don't worry Angus, you'll get your answers, I'm sure of it." Angus though, didn't seem to hear him, his thoughts had taken him to a place years back.  
  
"Mamma!!" "No, no I'm not your mother. You must let me go!" A young blonde woman tried desperately to unwrap the boy from her chest. He however did not seem to have any plans to let her go. Finally she managed to put him back on the ground. She held his face between her two hands and looked at his small fragile face. His brown eyes looked at hers, not wanting to understand what had just happened. She kissed his forehead. "Be good Angus, I'm sure there'll be someone to take care of you, someone who does love you, but I can't anymore.." She felt a tear run down her cheek but she quickly turned her face to whipe it away before he could see it. "El, come with me now. Leave the little rascall, he won't remember you anyway!" A heavy man Angus had frequently seen talking to the woman he for short always thought of as his mother pulled her away from him. She quickly grabbed the bundle of clothing and food she had hastilly prepaired and walked away, she simply walked away. Angus sobbed when he watched Elaenir leave, but the moment the tiny dot of her appearence disappeared from the horizon he stopped crying. He realised he was on his own now. He went back inside the hut and searched for food that Eleanir hadn't taken already. He found one slice of bread, and a tiny chunck of chicken. He realised that would take him through this day, but there'd be another one tomorrow. The answer of his problem seemed simple: the castle..  
  
He rushed his way to the castle as fast as his tiny legs could and ate the last of his bread. He'd heard great stories about the castle. There'd be markets, places where they'd stall food out right in front of the people to buy them. Though he didn't have any money, he knew ways to acquire things without paying for them. He had walked all morning and it was already early in the afternoon when Angus arrived at the castle, in his eyes the biggest and stoniest hut he had ever seen. The great gates appeared in front of him while he crossed the bridge. Coaches and wagons with horses in front of them seemed to come and go constantly and Angus had no trouble sneaking past the guards. And inside.. inside it was everything he dreamed it would be.  
  
Before gaining the things he wanted, he thought it would be wise to know his way around first, to see what was for sale. The men and women who did their groceries didn't seem to notice him, they were to busy haggling. In fact, there were barely any children seen there. There was one boy, blonde and about his age, helping a fruit-salesman, who had glared at him suspicously when he passed him. Angus quickly turned away, afraid the boy might be on to him, when he realised that he hadn't done anything yet. He turned to look at the boy a second time and the boy smiled back at him friendly. Angus approached him. "Hullo." For a lack of other things to say he pricked a round yellow-ish fruit with one finger and said: "Are these fresh?" The boy frowned and said: "I wouldn't know, I'm not even sure what they are." They both giggled. "My name is Rohan, who are you?" "I'm Angus, and I'm looking for something eatable." "You've come to the right place then." "Yes, the only problem is though..", Angus started to whisper: "I haven't any money!" Rohan understanding what Angus was trying to say suddenly stepped away a pace from him. "They'll catch you.", he said with a serious face, turned and walked away. "Yeah see ya!", Angus angrilly yelled after him. He walked the opposite way as to where Rohan had just strolled off to.  
  
Angus stopped at the smile of fresh bread. He was facing the biggest pile of bread he had ever seen. Small piles of bread in every size and flavour were stacked next to one another and it made Angus's mouth water. He looked at the salesman who was just busy making a deal with one of his costumers (a large woman, seemingly to buy bread for an entire army) and reached with his tiny fingers for one of the smaller breads. He slipped it into one of his pockets and when he turned he looked in the eyes of an angry-looking red-headed girl. She pointed a finger at him. "You're a WICKED boy!!", she cried. Immediately the salesman and the large woman stopped jabbering and looked at the two children. "I saw you! You took bread without paying for it! You STOLE!!" The girl seemed furious for reasons Angus didn't understand. He thought she'd explode. "No i didn't!", he shouted weakly in reply. "Yes you did!! You wicked wicked boy!!" "You're mad!" Angus said while trying to escape from this mad girl's lecture. It was no good, she had grabbed his arm. Her fingernails deepened in his skin while Angus was trying to hold a straight face. "Prove it then!! Prove it that you haven't stolen within MY castle-walls!! Empty your pockets!!" Angus's eyes narrowed, did the girl just say my castle-walls? The salesman stood now behind Angus. "Go on young man, do as the princess has asked you."  
  
One guard carried a hystericly frightened Angus away from the market. A second guard opened one of the heavy doors in the princess's walls. Before entering the Angus saw Rohan standing a few feet from him. "I told you so." His face looked sad. "Im sorry.." The guard carried Angus down a long dark stairway. "No Rohan, don't let them take me!" Rohan looked at his boots. "Rohan nooo!!" The door was closed by the second guard and made the stairway darker than it initually was. Angus tried to escape by kicking and biting, this however made the guard only hold on to him even more tightly. They entered a long hallway with many doors on either side, doors with great bars in front of them. The sound of the guards lowering the stairs and Angus's shouting had alerted the prisoners. They all stuck their skinny dirty hands through the bars and shouted at Angus. He didn't want to hear what to they were saying and pressed his hands against his ears and closed his eyes tightly. Tears ran over his cheeks. He heard a door open and felt how he was gently lain on a pile of straw. He felt how a hand rushed through his hair. He lowered his hands from his ears and saw the guard standing over him. "I'm sorry lad, this is where stealing will get you." He shook his head and left the prisoncell. There Angus spend the first four weeks after Elaenir had left him. "Mamma..", he whispered and cried himself to sleep..  
  
"Here we are." Melnar's voice took Angus back to reality. "Ready to face your past?" Angus simply nodded as Melnar held up the curtain that stood between Angus and finding out the truth. 


	4. Goodbye mother

Author's note: I myself had a little trouble writing this chapter, its the last chapter that stands between the real action beginning, but its too crucial to skip.  
  
Part 4  
  
Angus blinked a few times. Now Melnar had let the curtain down again, the hut was covered in complete darkness. Melnar himself had chosen to remain outside. While his eyes got used to the lighting he saw the insides of the simple hut: a small table and a bed. On the bed lay a small figure, an old woman: Elaenir. Rohan stood behind him and squezed his shoulder, a sign for him to step forward.  
  
Angus knelt beside the bed. Elaenir was laying with her back toward him and for a moment he thought to his shame but also to his relieve, that maybe she was dead already. The figure of the fragile old woman stirred and turned and two sharp eyes staired directly at Angus. They both stared at each other for a few moments. Time had not been kind on Elaenir. The young blonde woman how Angus remembered her as his mother, had turned into a small wrinkled creature, thin streaks of grey hair across her face. Her eyes, ones blue, twinkly and almond-shaped were now small narrowed and grey, as if all life had drained from them. How a person could change in barely twenty years. Elaenir lifted her hand up and felt Angus's face and then ran her fingers through his hair. A toddler she left, a handsome grown man now was sitting by her site. His eyes stood sad and she knew why, it wasn't her death that would soon follow that was bothering him. 'Angus', she whispered as a tear found its way across her cheek. 'There you are, you've made it.' Angus opened his mouth to say something: 'Not thanks to you', he wanted to say, no scream, he wanted answers. But he merely nodded..  
  
Her trembling fingers were still stroking his hair. 'I have not much longer to live Angus. You deserve to know..' she winced, a stabbing pain went through her body, it wouldn't take long now, she thought and continued: 'everything, though there isn't much too tell.' Angus still sat motionless, it was unreal to him. Elaenir had time to prepair herself, however Angus, who had waited twenty years for answers, was now numbed. 'It's maybe best if I start at the very beginning.' She took a deep sigh.  
  
'I remember the day i found you as if it were yesterday. It had stormed severely the night before and I went out to the beach, because like you probably already know, the most extraordinary things can be found at the beach after a great storm.' Angus forced a smile. Elaenir coughed heavily before continueing. 'And that's where i found you, a precious baby boy. I found you in a basket warmly wrapped in a woolly blanket. I thought the freezing wind might have killed you but the cold didn't seem to have touched you because when i lifted you, you opened your big brown eyes and beamed at me. Your tiny fist grabbed my index-finger with no intention of letting me go, so I didn't.' Elaenir smiled at the thought, Angus though still frowned. Rohan, who sat close by the opening of the hut, listened closely to Elaenir's whisperings.  
  
'The wind was picking up again so I thought it best to carry you home, to my hut. I took you up the rocks, across the moor untill we reached the edge of the forest in which my village lay. You started to cry so I sat down and rocked you, but when I looked up I saw a great white deer stand in front of me. It had massive antlers and slowly approached us. I was scared , Angus, and didn't dare to move! When it was close enough it bent its huge head, as if bowing for us. It seemed to have a calming effect on you, because you stopped crying. The deer gazed at us for another few moments and then turned and fled. I stood up again, determined to reach my hut as fast as I could, when I heard the sound of a piece of metal fall on the rocky surface. I looked at my feet and saw a pendant. This pendant.' Elaenir reached to her chest and held up the image of a deer with a blue gem closed between its antlers. She gave it to Angus. Angus looked at it seemingly untouched, while Rohan couldn't help feeling a shiver down his spine. Didn't Angus realise what he had just received? Unless Elaenir was lying here, which he doubted very much, this pendant was the link to Angus's family! Not only that, the deer indicated he had a destiny!  
  
Angus stroke the pendant and turned it. On the back he saw marks inscripted. 'Did you do this?', he asked Elaenir and pointed at his name. 'No, Angus, it was there when i found it. I couldn't read it so I asked one of the town elders what it meant. It said it meant Angus and that's what I named you.' Her breath had quickened since she had started the story. 'Not long now..', she thought, she had to use her time wisely. 'Listen to me Angus', she grabbed his wrist. 'I rased you as could as I could, though I knew that I was young, too young, to guide you untill you would come of age. And then Irham appeared. He promised me the world, Angus! Empty promisses he made me.', floods of tears now rolled from Elaenir's boney face. 'So I left you hating me, I made sure of that, so that you wouldn't miss me! I should've stayed with you!' Suddenly she let go of Angus's wrist, her eyes grew wide and her gaze turned to ceiling. 'Owh it's starting, my legs are cold.' She turned her gaze back to Angus. Angus closed her shivering hands into his, his eyes looked desperate: 'I never hated you, never! I didn't understand, I still don't, but I never hated you!' His shoulders were shaking, his eyes wet. 'Come here Angus.. ' They embraced.  
  
Angus didn't feel like letting go and chose not to hear Elaenir's last breath. This couldn't be it! A frim hand touched his shoulder and pulled him slowly away from Elaenir's body. He closed his eyes and quickly turned, not to see her corps. He looked straight at Rohan's kind blue eyes. 'Go, I'll take care of things', he whispered. Angus, gratefully, nodded. He fled to the beach where he was supposed to be found. And there he sat on the sand, realising what had just happened. He turned the pendant between his fingers, looked at it and stroke the blue gem. Finally the sun set and Angus, tired, fell asleep on the wet sand. 


	5. Lifelike dreams

Come on people!! I need reviews! Good or bad, I simply refuse to continue without them.  
  
Part 5:  
  
~ One year later, the Mystic Knights are now a fact. Garrett has just joined them. ~  
  
Inside the castle walls the knights were busy practising with their swords. Garrett had convinced the king that the swordswork of the knights was way below standard and needed all the practice they could get, to dismay of the warriors. So there they were fighting each other with long faces, Deirdre against Rohan, Angus against Ivar, Garrett constantly telling them what to do and what not to do, how to stand, how to strike, how to approach, etc. In fact, little that the knights did with their swords seemed to please Garrett much, he seemed to especially have it out on Angus.  
  
'Angus, what did I just tell you! Give me that', Garrett roughly pulled Angus's sword out of his hand.  
  
'If Ivar would've been your real enemy, you would've been long gone dead by now!', Garrett spat at Angus.  
  
'When your opponent attacks, never lower your sword, keep it up! UP!', Garrett repeated, his face turning pink, demonstrating the 'right' way how to handle a sword with his right hand.  
  
Angus merely snorted: 'Really? My mistake. I was just trying to make Ivar feel better about himself. Poor lad doesn't stand a chance against me.'  
  
Rohan, Ivar and Deirdre sniggered, that and Angus's grinning face seemed to make Garrett more angry: 'You think you know all the moves then? Well, take your sword back, let's see how good you really are.', Garrett pushed Angus's sword back in his hand, and grabbed for his own.  
  
Rohan and Deirdre now stopped practicing as well and leaned against the wall next to where Ivar had been standing for a while now. 'Go easy on him Angus!', Rohan laughed.  
  
Angus rolled his eyes expressively: 'Of course Rohan, don't I always.'  
  
This triggered Garrett to sway his sword right at Angus's waste. Angus looked up just in time from Rohan to block his move. 'Oy! You..', said a suprised Angus, not able to finish his sentence for Garrett tried to strike him second time. 'Stay focused peasent!', laughed Garrett manicingly. Ones again, Angus blocked it just in time. 'Who are you calling a peasent!' A bemused Angus now realised it was serious, and tried as well as he could to block the strikes that followed, and occasionaly attack himself.  
  
The fight didn't take very long, after barely a few minutes Angus dropped his sword and cried 'Enough, you've taught me my lesson.' to Garrett.  
  
Garrett though didn't seem to have heard him. With wide eyes Rohan, Deirde and Ivar watched as Garrett's sword hit Angus on his left side. The blow threw Angus of his feet. Garrett gasped and threw his sword aside. He approached Angus who now sat on the ground, looking bewildered.  
  
Rohan ran to Angus's side. 'Are you injured, Angus?'  
  
'W-what.. ', he said, not fully understanding what had just happened. 'No, I d-don't think so..'  
  
'We should get him to Cathbad, now.', Ivar said, holding up Angus's arm. Garrett's sword had left a deep gash that ran from the palm of Angus's hand to his elbow. The blood was trickling from the wound onto the ground where now a small red puddle had appeared.  
  
Angus spotted the puddle and moaned a soft 'Owh' as his eyes rolled into his head. He had lost consciousness. 'Ivar, a little help?' said Rohan, who took Angus's bad arm and swayed it carefully over his shoulder. Ivar took his other arm, lifted him and together they made for Cathbad's chamber.  
  
Garrett not wanting to understand what he had just done tried to reinsure himself by saying aloud to himself: 'It's just a scratch, nothing serious, just a scratch.'  
  
Deirdre, who was following Rohan and Ivar, carrying Angus inside, turned to face Garrett, her eyes standing furious.  
  
'It's not a scratch Garrett! And even if it were, that doesn't make right what you just did.' Deirdre turned on her heel to Cathbad's chamber, leaving a guilty looking Garrett.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The sharp sent of spices forced Angus to open his eyes. At first he saw nothing but inky darkness, but after blinking a few times his eyes adjusted to the light. He was standing in a small room, with rough walls made of red stones. He saw the vague shape of a low stone bench and approached it. Apparently he had woken up standing straight up but now his legs were failing to carry him.  
  
A strange numbing but not unpleasent feeling climbed up from his toes all through his legs. Angus reached for one of his legs but came to the strange sensation that he simply couldn't feel it.  
  
He stared at his hand stroking his leg when he realised something. He turned his left arm and stared at the palm of his hand: perfectly healthy skin. He made his hands to a fist and than stretched his fingers again. There was nothing wrong with his hand or the rest of his arm. Didn't Garrett just strike him?  
  
He looked around him for a better look at the room. The stone bench seemed to be the only obstacle in the room. There was no window and the only light came trickling from the small bars on top of the door. Angus tried to stand up, which went reasonably well, concidering that he couldn't feel his legs, and slowly went up to the door. There was no handle so Angus tried to open it by leaning against the wood surface. Suprisingly the door went open, but not because of his own effort..  
  
On the other side a cloaked figure stood holding a white fine fabric, presumably another cloak. A second figure appeared from behind the first and pushed Angus back inside. The faces of both men were not visible. There was no talking and when Angus tried to say something, nothing came out. He tried to yell.. nothing. Suddenly he noticed how the numbness penetrated his chest and arms as well. He felt it rise in his head. He started to feel awfully drowsy. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't. It seemed as if his body wasn't listening to him anymore.  
  
The cloaked men layed him on the ground and undressed him. He couldn't feel the hands that touched him. A third figure approached, a woman this time. She was not cloaked, yet Angus couldn't make out her face. It was all in a blur now. A sweet smell penetrated his nostrills, he heard water splashing and suddenly he felt how two hands started to wash him. It wasn't ordinary water with which she washed him, it felt thick, soft and warm.  
  
He felt movement stream back into his body. His muscles seemed to reactivate. He know felt the hands of the two men, they lifted him up and put him on the white cloak. The woman helt up a knife and cut him in the face, right across his cheek. Angus felt how the knife sliced through his skin but he felt no pain, just a strange sensation of something going through his face. The woman wrapped the bloodied knife in a small rag and backed out of the room. The cloaked men, each holding on to one of Angus's arms, dragged him out of the room, following the woman.  
  
Angus, half expecting to find a hallway behind the prisondoor, like the dungeons had in Kells castle, stood in a great wide hall. A great marble stairway reached up on front of him. He looked up and noticed that he couldn't see the ceiling, it was either that high or the ceiling was painted pitch dark like the rest of the walls, if there were any. When he looked left and right of him, he noticed that the cloaked figures had gone, all he saw was the woman climbing the stairway. He followed her.  
  
The Stairway didn't seem to come to an end. The hall felt incredibly hot, as if there were great fires surrounding him. Instead he saw nothing but cold black everywhere he looked. He started to sweat heavilly. Lifting his feet was becoming more and more of an effort. A great square marble rock the size of a king's tomb raised up before him. Finally he reached the end of the stairs.  
  
He stood beside the stone and noticed that he was standing on what looked the top of a four-sided triangle. The woman holding the knife suddenly appeared beside him and nodded that he should lay down. Angus did so. The marble felt flaming hot. When he moved his hands, he felt bits of skin remaining on the surface. He felt no pain however and closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened them again he saw a tall figure rising above him. The woman had gone and had apparently given the knife to him. He seemed to be wearing a mask in the shape of a white deer's head, antlers and all. He wore a robe, made entirely out of fur. Around his neck hung the exact same pendant as Elaenir had given him a year ago, the stone on Angus's pendant though was on the right, this pendant had it on the left.  
  
The man ripped Angus's cloak open, baring his chest. He held up a bowl with some sort of powder in it, dipped his fingers in it and started to draw figures on Angus's chest. Angus tried to lift his head to see what was going on, but to his horror he could, for the second time, no longer move his body.  
  
Suddenly the masked man took up the bowl and smashed it on the ground. With a fast movement of his hand he lifted up the knife that was still stained with Angus's blood and lifted it up, high above Angus's chest.  
  
To his own surpise, Angus felt calm. It was all going to end now, he knew, all for the good. The knife lowered and cut a long deep gash in his chest. Angus saw how the man pulled back the knife, glittering with fresh blood, and layed it down beside his head. It was getting harder to breath as the man reached for his chest again. He gasped as he felt how something was ripped from his insides. He heard his own breath stop, everything around him was darkening. Above him he saw an arm reaching out, with his heart in its hand, still pomping. Darkness took over..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Angus gasped deeply as he woke up. Rohan was sitting next to his bed, looking at him with fearfull eyes. 'Welcome back', he whispered hoarsely. 


	6. Recovery

Reviews I need reviews! I need to know how I'm doing! Concerning Angus's dream, I know it's weird, but be patient, everything in this story has a place and everything will be explained eventually.  
  
Part 6:  
  
It took a few moments for Angus to realise where he was. When he saw the uncountable potions on the many shelves he realised that he was lying in Cathbad's bed. He remembered what had happened; when he looked down at his arm he saw that it was dressed, bloodstains though visible through his white bandage. His head felt dizzy and clammy.  
  
He shivered when Rohan touched his arm with a cold hand. 'Come on Angus, let's try to sit up. I have to give you something to eat.' Angus obayed and moments later Deirdre entered the chamber with a bowl of soup in her hands. She handed it to Rohan who sat on the edge of Cathbad's bed.  
  
Angus made a face when he tasted the soup. 'Owh I don't think I'm very hungry', he said while he pushed the spoon Rohan was holding up for him away from him. 'You have to eat something Angus, you were unconscious for days!', Deirdre said, who'd taken a small stool and had put it next to the bed. 'Days?', Angus widened his eyes. 'Well that would explain the strange feeling in my stomach..', he said while rubbing his belly.  
  
Deirdre smiled weakly. 'We were very worried about you. When we brought you to Cathbad you'd already lost a lot of blood.'  
  
Rohan grimaced: 'Garrett won't forget what he's done so easilly. There are drops of blood to be found all the way through the halls to this chamber. They're trying to remove it, but I'm afraid they'll have to repaint everything.'  
  
Angus grinned broadly, but Deirdre pursed her lips together. 'I don't want that name mentioned in my presence thank you!', and than continued: 'So when we brought you in here, Cathbad tried to bandage the wound, but still could hardly stop the bleeding. At night though, your temperature rose and didn't lower to just now.'  
  
She rose from her stool. 'I have to leave you two I'm afraid. Father needs me to accompany him to one of his boring meetings with one of the tribe- eldest.' She sighed. 'Let's just hope G- ermm.. 'You Know Who' isn't there.' She turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
'She's not likely to forgive him any time soon, though I believe he really is sorry about striking you Angus. Deirdre banned him from going into this chamber so instead he's set up camp just outside and every time I leave here he questions me about your health.'Rohan grinned, but than his face turned serious. 'He deserves to feel so misserable though..' He grabbed Angus's hand: 'We feared for your life. The wound couldn't heal properly because you kept turning in your sleep. You seemed to be haunted by nightmares, you kept mumbling things, all of which we couldn't understand.'  
  
Rohan bent forward to Angus and lowered his voice: 'Did.. was there.. the white deer, was it in your dreams?'  
  
Angus nodded. 'I hoped the nightmares would be over, I havent dreamt about my pendant in quite a few months now..', he sighed: 'It was different this time though.. more intense, more.. real..'  
  
He looked up at Rohan. 'I think it's trying to tell me something, Rohan!' Rohan frowned: 'The pendant is trying to tell you something?' 'Yes, yes, i believe so. It's trying to warn me or.. or maybe trying to lure me somewhere, it has something to do with where i come from. I think it's not me who dies in my dream, I think I see someone's death penalty from that someone's eyes. I must stop whoever from performing this ritual, this execution!'  
  
Rohan had a very pensive look on his face: 'Perhaps Angus, but from where we stand now, we can't really do anything. Not yet anyway..' he sighed and than continued, a soft smile on his face: 'But first things first, getting you out of bed is our first goal!' 'I'm afraid you'll have to throw that soupbowl out of the window then, I don't think it can be categorised as food!'  
  
Rohan burst out in laughter as Angus wrinkled his nose. 'I'll try to find you something nice to eat from the castle's kitchens.' Rohan said and left in the room a beaming Angus at the thought of food reserved for royalty.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A few days later, Cathbad had given Angus permission to leave his bed and stroll around the castle; not that he could've stopped Angus doing so anyway. He was lucky his left arm was injured, for he could still sway his sword with his other arm. The king had summoned the knights into the throneroom.  
  
'Angus, I'm glad to see you up and about again. Now that all knights are reassembled again, I thought it would be wise to start patrolling again on the Western border. I realise that it's quite a journey from Kell's castle, so I've decided to only send three knights there and leave the rest here to guard the castle.' All knights were gazing at the king expectently, they all wanted to leave the castle because they had been locked up here for the last month. Attacks had just stopped for a few days when Garrett had injured Angus. None had left the castle after that.  
  
'Angus, Garrett, Ivar. I want you to leave into the direction of Barneph Forest within the hour.' Deirdre and Rohan both widened their eyes, were their ears deceiving them? Did the king just give order to send Garrett and Angus on a mission together?  
  
Angus, Garrett and Ivar backed out of the room to prepare for their journey. Deirdre and Rohan waited untill they heard the footsteps of the three knights fading in the halls.  
  
'My king, with all do respect, but you can't be serious!!', Rohan exclaimed wihout thinking. 'Rohan, dare you speak to your king like that! Do you doubt my capability of making the right decisions?!'the king said, indignant. 'I'm sorry father, but yes we do!', Deirdre's cheeks turning pink. 'Garrett is not to be trusted, not around Angus anyway!'  
  
'Garrett regrets his deeds, Deirdre. Learn to forgive him, both of you, so did I. I believe that sending both of them out, under the more than capable eye of Ivar will only do good to their friendship. Now I will hear nothing more of it.' With having said those last words, Connoher stood up from his throne and left, leaving a not at all satisfied Deirdre and Rohan.  
  
Deirdre turned to Rohan: 'Well?' 'Well what, Deirdre?' Deirdre rolled her eyes: 'Well, what are we going to do now! Follow them?'  
  
'Princess, I'm sorry, I think your father is right..' 'So that's it then? We'll do nothing?' said Deirdre, tapping her foot impatiently. Rohan grinned: 'Of course we won't be doing nothing, have you forgotten all about our ever faithfull winged friend?'  
  
Deirdre's face lighted up: 'Rohan, you're absolutely brilliant!' 


	7. Spoiled friendships

Part 7  
  
The rain was pouring from the sky when Angus, Garrett and Ivar set off to Barneph Forest. They were all cloaked but that couldn't keep them from getting soaked. Untill they reached the marshes everything was going rather smoothly, despite the rain. This was the point where they had to continue on foot, leading their horses through the treacherous marshes. They walked in single file, Angus leading them, which was why they hadn't exchanged a word with one another untill they set up camp by nightfall just when they had finished crossing the dreadfull marshes.  
  
It had stopped raining, but the moist, close air made them all cold to the bone. Ivar and Garrett tried to gather some brenches to make a decent fire, but finding even a dry twig was impossible.  
  
'Well, at least these are dry', said Angus, showing Ivar and Garrett three thick woolen blankets. 'Saved them under my saddle.' Garrett patted his back. 'Angus, if it wasn't for you, eh!' 'Deirdre wouldn't be drinking your blood.', Angus sneered, but than, at the sight of Garrett's hurt face, immediately added a soft 'sorry'.  
  
Allthough they all pretended nothing had happened, Garrett's face still stood grave and between conversations deafening silences fell. They soon fell asleep, lying tight against each other, trying to keep each other warm. Without the fire and with the night darkening around them, they didn't feel the need to stay awake. A long journey would be ahead of them again tomorrow, and they were still weary from today.  
  
Right before Ivar closed his eyes he thought he'd seen a glitter between the trees, a flutter of tiny wings. But since he was gravely tired he took no notice to it. 'I must be imagining things', he whispered to himself and fell into a deep, unpeasefull sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Garrett woke up to see that Angus and Ivar were already up and ready for departure. 'Goodmorning Garrett. Eat your breakfast and then we're off, we were actually waiting for you to wake up.' Ivar handed him a small piece of bread.  
  
'Yes, well I would've woken up earlier if a certain someone didn't wake me all through the night by poking me between the ribs!', Garrett glared at Ivar.  
  
'Well at least I didn't groan and snore like you two did! It was impossible to get any rest sleeping between you two! I seriously thought a herd of wild horses was thundering past us!', Ivar replied.  
  
'Come on ladies, stop quarreling, its time we got on our way', Angus interfered, taking the rein of his horse. 'No sign of any dreadfull rainclouds yet, we might keep it dry at least this morning.' Garret and Ivar followed his lead into Barneph Forest, forming a more cheerfull company this time. The air seemed cleared between them and were joking and chatting to each other, while Angus wisely kept himself from making tactless remarks like the day before.  
  
By the time they reached the other end of the forest, it had started to rain again. The knights were soaking wet when they entered the camp. 'Odd', Angus thought, 'the camp was further removed from the forest in my memory..'  
  
Expecting that they would be welcomed with warm fires and roasted pigs, this was not at all what they had hoped to find. They saw wounded soldiers limping and holding on to each other. Few tents were still standing up and from those tents heartrending cries could be heard.  
  
Ivar walked up to a soldier who was tending to the wounds of another soldier. 'What in the name of Lugh has happened here?' The soldier looked up, shakily. 'Temra's, my lord, hundreds of them.' Believing this answer should be sufficient, he returned to tending to his wounded friend.  
  
'This isn't right..', Angus mumbled to himself. 'Of course it isn't', Garrett frowned. 'No, no, I mean to say that.. this camp, it isn't right! I've been here before but it resembles nothing from what I had seen then..'  
  
'When? When did this happen? Where did they come from?' Ivar still tried to get the soldier to speak. 'Where did they come from?' the man looked up and smirked. 'From right behind you!'  
  
Ivar turnde and noticed that all the seemingly wounded soldiers had formed a circle around him, Angus and Garrett. All men had ripped of the yellow Kells tunics and revealed the purple Temra uniforms.  
  
Torc appeared from behind a tent. 'Oh my oh my, three knights caught in my net! The queen will be ever so pleased. A lesson for the future..' he approached Ivar and pulled his sword, pointing it at his chest, 'if you have one that is..' The soldiers bursted out into menacing laughter. 'Never judge a soldier by his uniform!' He lifted his sword to strike but Ivar was faster and menaged to avoid the blow. He and the other knights pulled their own swords, with no time to summon their armours, and a battle emerged..  
  
Aideen who had watched the three knights closely for the past few days, flew off to the castle for rescue, as fast as her wings could carry her. She doubted though, that the three knights would get their help in time.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Indeed, the battle did not take very long. Within moments the knights had to give up. They were simply unprepaired and still weary from their journey. Torc had bound and gagged them and they were all three now sitting in one of the tents, unknowing what might happen next.  
  
With their hands bound behind their backs it was quite the operation to ungag and unbind each other, but eventually they succeeded. Garrett curled his lips and whispered: 'Well look at the bright site, at least we have a roof over our heads.'  
  
'It looks hopeless. We might as well prospone any escape plans untill they're moving us to Temra castle. We'd better try to get some sleep', Ivar replied. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Garrett was awoken by a faint whisper. When he opened his eyes he noticed that night had made its entrance. The camp was well lid though, so he could see everything rather clearly. He soon found out that it was Angus's whisper that had awoken him. His face was sweet stained and he was tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
'Angus, wake up!', Garrett grabbed him at the shoulder and shook him in attempt to wake him. He didn't succeed but when he retrieved his hands he noticed blood on one of them. Angus's left sleeve was soaking in it. 'The wound must've re-opened', Garrett thought. He immediately awoke Ivar.  
  
'It's best if we take off his tunic first to clearly see how bad it is', Ivar said. The gash on Angus's arm had indeed re-opened and was bleeding very badly. Ivar ripped a piece of his cloak and bound it around Angus's arm. Garrett had tried to alert the guards, but they had simply ignored him and laughed at him, believing Garrett was using the oldest trick in the book to escape. 'Of course your friend is sick, and I'm sure you want us to come into your tent and get slapped on the back of our heads so you can escape eh?'  
  
'Today of all days they decide to use their brains for once.', Garrett sighed. 'This should stop some of the bleeding for now, but what he really needs his Cathbad's care. All we can do now is wait and hope..' The concerned look on Ivar's face worried Garrett. Would his stupidity mean the end of his friend afterall?  
  
Angus breathed quick and hoarsely. Garrett looked at his chest, fearing it would cease to move.  
  
'What's this?', Ivar bend over Angus and reached for the necklace that layed on his bare chest. 'A deer..', Ivar stroke the silver and the blue christal. Garrett moved over to look at it as well. His eyes widened as he recognised the deer. 'How did Angus get hold of this?', he asked in suprise. 'Moreover, why didn't he sell it.', Ivar said, frowning.  
  
'It's not just juwellery Ivar, it's the symbol of the royal house of Simrach! The very king wears this exact same pendant!' Garrett bend over to look more closely at the gem. 'Though I believe the king wears his pendant, like Angus does, with only one half of this stone.. the other half if I'm not mistaken!'  
  
Ivar smirked: 'Do you think Angus realises what he is wearing?' 'I wonder..', Garrett looked pensively. 'I don't think Angus has ever left this island.. How on earth did he receive or..' Garrett grinned 'or knowing Angus, steal this pendant?'  
  
'I'm afraid we'll have to ask him when he gets better.' Ivar sighed, 'and let's hope he does.'  
  
Suddenly the camp stirred, the knights heard horns blow and clatter of metal against metal. Ivar's face lighted up. 'Our rescue arrived sooner then we thought!' He crawled to the entrance of the tent and peered outside.  
  
He turned to Garrett. 'It's save! Kell's men!' They both now heard Rohan call out their names and Ivar stepped out of the tent to get to him. Angus suddenly half opened his eyes and whispered softly Garrett's name. Garrett grabbed his hand and pinched it, a tear trickling from his eyes.  
  
'I'll make it up to you Angus, I promise.'  
  
Garrett heard men approach the tent and quickly whiped his tears away with his sleeve. Rohan entered and looked startled at the sight of his best friend. He glanced at Garrett, suspiciously, before pushing him away to get to Angus himself. 'Owh Angus, what did they do to you..', Rohan said worryingly, taking Angus into his arms and rocking him slightly. He then noticed that his only injurie was the re-opened wound. Rohan clenched his teeth and glared at Garrett.  
  
'Tell the men outside to get a horse ready. Angus has to get back to the castle as soon as possible.' Garrett had thought he couldn't feel any worse, but he did. He ran out of the tent to find a strong horse.  
  
Rohan quickly wrapped Angus in a woollen blanket and cloaked him against the freezing cold outside and then carefully carried him outside. He mounted the horse Garrett had found for him while two soldiers pushed Angus up on the horse in front of Rohan.  
  
Before they rode off, Rohan turned to Garrett, his eyes red and furious. 'If Angus dies, I fully blame you.'  
  
*  
***  
*  
  
Duh-duh-duuuuuuh!! Finally updated, hoping to update it again at the end of this week.  
  
Thank you for your reviews Dr. D1 and Arularas (interesting name ;-) ). 


	8. Spoiled romance

Part 8  
  
Deirdre paced up and down her bedroom. She knew Rohan couldn't possibly be back yet, though she couldn't help feeling a strange foreboding sensation in her stomach. When Aideen returned to the castle sooner than both Rohan and Deirdre had hoped, this feeling had started.  
  
A small troop of soldiers were ready for departure in no time. She wanted to come but Rohan had told her to stay at the castle to make preparations for the worst. She had asked Rohan if he thought this was really necessary and he'd answered in a shaking voice 'Just for certainty'.  
  
Deirdre now sat on her bed, her head in her hands, waiting. Finally one of the servants knocked on her door. 'My Lady, they've arrived.'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Cathbad and Deirdre both awaited Rohan when he entered the castle. Angus was now shivering violently in his arms. 'To my chamber', Cathbad ordered the soldiers who had carefully carried Angus of the horse.  
  
Garrett and Ivar now too entered the gates of Kells Castle. Deirdre was relieved to see them back in one piece, but without even glancing at them, Rohan paced in the direction of cathbad's chamber. Deirdre now had to find out what had happened, why was Rohan acting so strange? Deirdre pulled his arm but Rohan shook her off. 'Rohan what..?' 'Not now Deirdre!'  
  
They both hurried after Cathbad but when they reached the door to his chamber they were halted by a guard. 'I'm sorry, by orders of Cathbad I must ask you to wait outside.'  
  
'Well, we seem to have plenty of time now, for you to tell me what happened', Deirdre said in a somewhat agitated tone. 'I guess so.. you're not going to like it though..'  
  
When Rohan finished the last of his tale he looked at Deirdre, expecting her to share Rohan's anger at Garrett. However, she did not. 'You do realise that it wasn't Garrett this time who injured him? If anyone is to blame it's my father to send Angus on a mission so soon!'  
  
'But if it wasn't for Garrett, Angus would've never gotten injured in the first place and he'd never be..be..' Deirdre clearly saw the doubt in Rohan's eyes. 'if he dies..' 'He won't', Deirdre placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sure he won't.'  
  
Rohan looked up, and straight into her dark blue eyes. He suddenly felt strangely attracted to her, not the kind of attraction that made him love her before. It felt more real then ever. This was the warm, comforting Deirdre he hadn't known before. His heart starting racing, it told him to act.  
  
Rohan gently touched her cheek with his hand. 'Thank you for being there for me.' He bend over to kiss her and their lips met in a short, soft kiss. As soon at the kiss had stopped, it was as if he was quickly pulled back to reality. He retreived his hand from her cheek and mumbled an apology.  
  
For a few minutes they were standing next to each other, uncomfortable at what to do or say. Then Rohan said he was going to find Garrett to apologise to him as well and strode off in the direction of the throne room, leaving Deirdre in utter confusion.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Not long after Rohan had departed Cathbad stepped out of his chamber. Deirdre was relieved to see that his face did not look grave. 'I re- bandaged his arm properly and I menaged to lower his fever somewhat with the proper herbs. He's asleep now, though you can visit him if you wish, my lady.' 'Thank you Cathbad, I will.', Deirdre replied.  
  
When she entered the room she noticed that Angus wasn't sleeping at all but staring at the ceiling. His face was still as white as a sheet and he was breathing short and hoarsely. 'Angus?', Deirdre whispered carefully.  
  
'You don't have to whisper really, I'm not dead yet.' Angus looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 'Im glad your humor is still in tact.', Deirdre smiled. 'It's the only thing that's working at the moment..', his grin gradually disappeared from Angus's face. 'I can't even sleep, allthough I wish to. My mind wants to run and jump, yet my body refuses to listen.'  
  
Deirdre seated herself next to Angus's bed. 'I'm sure you'll be up and about in no time.' She stroke a lock of ravenblack hair from his forhead. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her hand touching his face. 'I think that's the first time you deliberately touched me.', Angusgrinned at his own joke.  
  
Deirdre frowned slightly. 'I think you're right.' She reached out her hand again to touch his cheek. 'I've been lying to myself for much too long now..' The expression on her face had changed, it seemed filled with desire. It scared Angus, yet he was curious at what was to come next.  
  
Her fingertips moved over his entire face; his brow, his nose, lips.. 'It's like seeing you for the first time', she whispered and then took Angus's head in both her hands and pressed her lips against his..  
  
Angus felt the warm soft skin of her face, her lips on his. She moaned softly as her hands moved slowly across his chest. Angus felt a heavenly sensation all through his body, he had dreamed about this moment, yet he knew that this was wrong.  
  
He groaned and tried to push Deirdre away from him with his one good hand. 'I didn't hurt you did I?', Deirdre realised with shock Angus's condition. 'No, I-I'm sorry Deirdre..', he fell silent for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally he spoke in an unsteady voice: 'but you're not mine to have.' He tried to avoid to look at her and stared at the wall at the other side of the bed instead. 'You must understand..'  
  
'I do, i do understand, I have to live with it every day, and it's too hard! Please don't do this to me!' Deirdre grabbed Angus's hand and kissed the palm. Angus closed his eyes, not wanting to see the embarrasment.  
  
'Please leave now..', he said hoarsely. For a while he heard nothing but then he felt how Deirdre slowly let go of his hand. He heard a soft sob and light footsteps heading for the door..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Whats this? Rohan kissing Deirdre, Deirdre kissing Angus, Angus refusing Deirdre? And what does that have to do with the story-line? Have patients, for all will fall in place in time. Yet time is something i wont have so much of in the future, so i dont know when thisll be updated again. I hope tres tres soon.  
  
Thank you Dr. D1 for your review, youre very loyal and very quick! 


	9. A promise

AAgh i wish id never let the lot kiss each other. Im kind of stuck at the moment but here goes!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Part 9  
  
The door shrieked. Angus heard someone approach the bed, but he didnt feel like having any company at the moment so he pretended to be fast to sleep.  
  
'Angus..' He considered opening his eyes when he heard it wasn't Cathbad, Deirdre or Rohan but Garrett. Garrett lowered his head and blew in Angus's ear. Angus jerked his head back and opened one eye. 'Agh yes I'm awake ok! What d'ya want from me?  
  
Garrett grinned: 'Avoiding company are you? Even my royal presence?' 'Long story Garrett, long story.' Garrett aided Angus, who was trying to sit up. 'So what's the favour?' 'No favour Angus, not at all. In fact I might do you a favour!'  
  
Angus raised an eyebrow. 'I'm all ears.'  
  
'Your pendant Angus, where did you get it?' Angus grabbed the chain, at which the pendant was dangling and gazed at it. 'It was on me when my stepmother found me.. It's actually the reason why I'm named Angus, look..' He turned the pendant and reached it out for Garrett to see the markings.  
  
'Did she know what the deer means?' Garrett asked, turning the pendant to look at the gem. 'And why there's only one half of the gem present.' 'She knew as much as I just told you, that's it I'm afraid. Why are you so interested?'  
  
'Angus didn't you ever wonder who your family was or.. is?' Garrett gave the pendant back to him. 'Did I? Lately almost every day..But why a-..?'  
  
'Listen Angus,' Garrett interrupted him, 'I'll make you a promise, to make it up to you as it were for.. well you know what..' He continued: 'After all this is over, after the thread of Temra is gone, I'll take you to where this pendant was made.'  
  
Angus's eyes widened: 'You know where it was made? Where then, tell me!'  
  
Garrett beamed: 'Simrach!'  
  
A few moments later Garrett left Angus smiling in his sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A short chapter this time, neccesary I'm afraid. The next chapter will jump a few moments into time. 


	10. Big plans

Part 9  
  
'There you are!' Rohan's voice startled Angus, who was sleeping with his back against the rind of a great oak.  
  
'I thought I'd find you here..' Rohan sat himself next to his best friend. He still looked weary from the long journey he'd made with Maeve. Spending four days and nights on the back of the dragon Pyre had taken its toll. But Kells and Temra were peacefull now, so Angus could get all the rest he needed.  
  
They both sat there for a few moments, looking out over the green meadows devided into squares by stoney hedges. Tiny red dots lighted up between the the green grass from the cornpoppies that had started to blossom just this week.  
  
Rohan sighed deeply. 'I can understand why you keep coming here Angus. If any place is fit to sort out your thoughts it would be here.' Angus turned his head towards Rohan and lifted one eyebrow. 'What thoughts may I have to sort out then?'  
  
Rohan looked at Angus's suprised face and grinned: 'I know you too well to know that you didn't just come here to rest, old friend.' Rohan's grin suddenly disappeared and he continued: 'You're planning on leaving, aren't you?'  
  
Angus didn't answer but looked at his fingers that played with one of the cords of his tunic. Then after an awkard silence Rohan said softly: 'I do understand. I'd do the same.' There was nothing for Angus here, Rohan knew. He himself knew who his family was, he even had a kingdom now, one he'd be too busy reigning he would hardly have time to spend with Angus.  
  
The knights no longer excisted. Angus was no more than a former thief now. With no profession and no title there was little to nothing to do for him here.  
  
'There's something else I wanted to talk to you about, Angus. You know I will be coronated next week right?' A smile played around the former knight's lips. 'No really? I completely forgot!' Angus rolled his eyes.  
  
'Well..' Rohan wanted to build up some suspension. Angus knew, he always indeliberately did that when he wanted to tell him something exciting. 'Well?', Angus pulled at Rohan's arm. 'Tell me already!'  
  
'Connoher king gave me permission to marry Deirdre. The ceremony for the wedding and the coronation will be held at the same day!' Rohan was beaming, but Angus felt as if someone had just slapped him in the face. 'You and Deirdre?', he asked. 'Why yes, I couldn't believe it at first either! Apparently the king's thoughts changed about me being his son-in- law ever since I was given the title of crownprince of Temra. Naturally you will be the best man and..'  
  
Rohan rattled on about the prospect of the island, how eager Deirdre was to marry him, about the important guests that would attend their wedding.. but Angus's mind had wondered off.  
  
His thoughts took him back to that day when Deirdre took his face in her hands, when she kissed him.. but he refused her. What a fool he had been! He knew he should be happy for Rohan, his best friend, but he couldn't help wondering what might have happened if he hadn't send Deirdre away. It woulnd't really matter though, he'd leave this island after the wedding anyway..  
  
'Garrett was slightly upset, though he didn't really show it. The king had send his father a letter about the matter, and they both agreed to call off the engagement of Deirdre and Garrett. He'll be returning to his own country shortly.I do pity him. He told us there were dozens of maidens waiting for him at home, but obviously he was desperately trying to pose as his arrogant selve, trying to hide the fact that..'  
  
Angus interrupted Rohan: 'He's leaving us as well?' Rohan frowned: 'Well naturally, but..' 'Where can I find him?', Angus stood up, wiping the grass from his breeches. 'He's probably in the castle. But what..?'  
  
Rohan found himself talking to the great oak. Without explaining himself Angus had made for the castle. It was time for Garrett to live up to his promise.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
'From here, Sire.' Garrett was taking the directions his third lieutenant had given him. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the horizon of the seemingly endless ocean. Steep dark rocky shores were faintly visible at port-side.  
  
He turned to the lieutenant, his face beaming. 'Let someone call for Angus, tell him his homeland is in sight!' 


	11. New beginning

Part 11  
  
A guard hastened through the halls of Simrach castle to get to his king. 'My liege?', he exclaimed as he stumbled into the throneroom. 'Yes, what is it?', the agitated voice of the high commander replied.  
  
The guard frowned. Though it wasn't unusual for Hirmas to talk for the king, it was highly annoying to see the king gazing at the table surface, hearing information meant for him but being either unwilling or unable to reply.  
  
The servants and castle guard knew Hirmas was involved in dark magic and manipulating the king, making him weaker and weaker until he could take over the throne. Yet there were spies everywhere and they could not prove a thing. Hirmas had made Cian into one of his puppets..  
  
'A ship has been spotted at the horizon, it bears the colours of Rheged!' the guard spoke in the direction of the king, avoiding Hirmas's gaze.  
  
This time Cian looked up: 'Garrett!', he beamed. Garrett was one of the king's bestest friends ever since they were little boys. Not only was he curious to see his friend again after was must've been three years, he was also incredibly eager to hear about his adventures overseas. He had heard about the infamous battles in Kells and Temra, about Garrett becoming a Mystic Knight.  
  
'Prepare a horse and let someone get my cloak!', Cian stood up, but a hand with long cold fingers pushed him back to his seat. 'Your majesty, I do not think it would be wise to leave the castle. Your health wouldn't permit it!', the sly voice of Hirmas sounded. A shadow passed over Cian's face. His cheer seemed to have vanished as sudden as it had appeared.  
  
'You are right..', he said slowly, as if hypnotised. 'I propose myself to ride towards our guests.', a smirk appeared on Hirmas's face. Cian was staring at the table's surface again. 'Do not worry, majesty, I will make them feel most welcome!' He turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Just a few moments and the ship would enter the Red Bay. Angus would for the first time tread on his homeland's soil. He was fighting the nauseating feeling on his stomach; would he spend the rest of his life on this island? Or would it be a disappointment like most of his life had been..  
  
His thoughts were going back to his departure in Kells, to the inner court of the castle. Garrett had already made for the ship to make some final preparations and Rohan was in the royal stables to sadle on two horses. He'd decided to ride with his friend until where Garrett's ship was harboured. Angus was now saying goodbye to Deirdre.  
  
'Will I ever see you again?', Deirdre said softly. She'd looked so sad, as if she would start crying any moment. Maybe she had cried when he left, he didn't know.  
  
'You definately haven't seen the last of me yet, princess!', Angus joked, but then continued in a more serious tone: 'No matter where I'll be, I will always regard Kells as my home.'  
  
Deirdre smiled. 'Sweet Angus..' Angus knew she would now kiss him goodbye in the same fashion she once kissed Garrett when he promised to sail princess Lynette home. How he had envied Garrett, but now he felt very unpleasant at the thought of feeling her lips on his cheek. She was just married to his best friend, he shouldn't feel any craving towards her!  
  
She must've known no one was looking for she kissed him on the lips. Angus was overwhelmed but didn't fight back this time; he thought he would die in desire. The touch of her hand on his cheek, her warm lips pressed against his; it was too much. He wanted more though he knew that would be impossible. When their lips finally parted for what seemed like an eternity, they looked at each other for a few moments in silence.  
  
'Angus, are you ready?' Rohan's words pulled both of them back to reality. When Rohan and Angus left the castle and rode for the harbour, Angus didn't utter a word. The guild was too much. He loved his best friends wife, and what more, she loved him back..  
  
And now, when Angus regarded his new home, all he could think of was her ginger hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her velvet skin..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When i created Cian i was thinking of Henry Thomas. He always reminded me of a soft version of Vincent Walsh so here are two piccies of him from the fab movie 'I capture the castle' to know what Cian looks like. Not the best pics but it gives you an impression of what he might look like:  
  
http://www.thezreview.co.uk/images2/icapturedthecastle03.jpg http://www.thezreview.co.uk/images2/icapturedthecastle02.jpg  
  
Thank you for your loyal reviews Dr. D1 and Aluralas. You're the greatest reason for continueing this story. 


	12. Words

Author's note: I wont deny that my story is somewhat inspired on Tolkien's fabulous literature, yet the Hirmas/ Grima Wormtongue bit is a coincidence. I didn't intentionally nick that part, in fact, I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that. The resemblence between Hirmas and Grima will soon disappear.  
  
Furthermore I apologise for leaving the story untouched for so long. I have been fairly busy with school with no time to write anything at all. Also the reason why I write such short chapters, because I simply don't have the time to write anything longer. As soon as I finish something, anything at all, I tend to publish it. Enough apologising, on with the story!! (  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dear Rohan,  
  
It seems an eterntity since I last saw you and Deirdre. How is married life treating you? Unlike anything you could ever imagine I'm sure. So much has happened in the last few weeks, so forgive me if I don't tell you everything. You know about my resendment towards the quill, so therefor I am inviting you to Simrach castle as soon as you can find the time. I am very happy to tell you that I have, after all, found my closest family. Well then, I will torture you no longer and tell you the entire tale. To start at the day I arrived at Simrach.  
  
After a nauseating journey (I now understand why I'm the knight of earth, not water) Garrett and I arrived in the Red Bay. We were welcomed there by ten soldiers carrying the yellow and green Simrach banners. I wasn't suprised to see the deer from my pendant portrayed on it. A pompous man with a big grey furcoat gave us a long and boresome speech in his monotone voice, about how honored he was to welcome us on the island, I didn't really pay any attention to it, and finally we were guided to our horses. I'm telling you Rohan, Simrach resembles Kells in each and every way! The great rocky shores, the endless marshes, the green wide fields.. While heading towards the castle I saw the same villages, the same trees, the same people as I had known all my life. Needless to say I felt right at home.  
  
When the castle came in view I couldn't withhold a gasp; unlike the scenery this wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. The walls seemed to be made of black and white shining marble, not like the rough fortresses of Temra and Kells. The gate itself was incrafted with small pictures of knights and dragons. I could've spend a day just staring at the small statues that seemed to represent the history of Simrach. I promised myself I would be going for another peek soon, but untill now I'm afraid I haven't done so.  
  
We entered through the huge gate and instead of a courtyard we stepped right into a great dark hall. Rows of soldiers were standing alongside the walls and as we passed they all lifted their spears. Rohan I felt like I was treated like royalty! Granted, Garrett was walking next me and yes, he is of royal blood, but still! A welcome like this I had never experienced at Kells castle! When we reached the end of the hall we were guided through another few sets of halls, all of which were hung with gold and coper shields, and great rugs with pictures of great old battles on them.  
  
Finally we seemed to have reached the end of the hallways because the soldiers who were walking in front of us halted and lined themselves up to let us pass. We now entered the throneroom. Needless to say that this too was unlike anything I had ever seen before. A room four times the size of Kells's throneroom, and everything except for the throne was made of white marble. Great white statues of kings of old, the great fireplaces, everything besides the chandeleers which seemed to be made of bright silver.  
  
Ah but Rohan, enough about the castle itself. You must think that all I did was look at the fine crafts of Simrach! I am now reaching a key moment of this smart letter so brace yourself!  
  
On the throne sat a man, about my age, and a fair lady stood beside him. Unmistakingly these were the king and queen of Simrach. As I approached the throne and bowed down the king first shook hands with Garrett but when he looked at me he did not grab my hand. Instead his eyes widened and he was staring at my chest. Afraid that I had done something wrong without noticing it I stared at the same place the king was staring at. To my shock my pendant was hanging over my tunic. I tried to grab it and hide it but the king was faster. He took it in his palm and touched the gem. He asked me where I got it, and I replied that it had been mine all my life. He reached for the chain around his neck and showed me a pendant of his own. I couldn't believe my eyes; it was the same pendant but than bearing the missing half of my stone!  
  
An investigation soon pointed out that I might be related to the king himself, Cian! Cathbad might know the story, but 25 years ago Cian and his twinbrother, no suprise named Angus, were born. Unfortunately his mother, or really my mother, died giving birth but she gave us the pendants before she died. Then when the plague started in Simrach my father send me to Kells. Though a storm sinked the ship and they thought I was dead. I must've made it and drifted in my crib to the shore for Elaenir to find me. Quite an adventure for a baby and very hard to believe. That's why there is still an investigation at hand, lead by Hirmas who seems very cynical about my return ('my return', how funny does that sound when I don't even remember ever being here), though Cian and his wife Skye seem convinced that I am the missing prince..  
  
I cannot describe to you Rohan how relieved and glad I felt. Everything seemed to have fallen into place, all the missing pieces of my life. I'm not a worthless thief after all..  
  
Life these past few weeks has been grand. I have been sleeping in a real bed and have enjoyed countless of steaming hot baths. A new wardrobe was appointed to me, along with several duties. The people of Simrach haven't been notified of my return yet, it's too soon for that. There have been dozens of new people intervering with me, how to walk, talk, dress and act. They don't know me but they seem to know what's best for me. They never leave me at peace but yet I feel very much alone.. There is no cheer in this castle, no laughter. Unlike this beautiful palace might make you believe, none here are truely happy. I do not know why, though I intend to find out soon. Fortunately Garrett is here, but he also seems occupied with strategic royal bussiness.. But when he's not too busy, we have an ale together and remember the good times when we were all Mystic Knights.  
  
I bid you Rohan, come visit me! I have so much more to tell you!  
  
All the best,  
  
Angus  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dear Angus,  
  
How very pleased I am to hear you are doing so very well! What an incredible story Angus! You won't believe me but I knew all along that there was something as big as this destined to happen to you! I hope the crown you're wearing doesn't make your head ache like mine does! However I'm very sad to tell you that I won't be journeying to Simrach very soon. Kells and Temra are still two very different peoples and small battles between the villagers and the farmers keep breaking out. Nothing serious but if the king that is I leaves now things might get worse. Do understand Angus and know that I am with you in my thoughts.  
  
Simrach castle sounds very lovely, but promise me old friend, that you won't steal anything from your own bellongings!  
  
Married life indeed is treating me very well. I'm pleased to tell you that Deirdre is bearing our first child! It is due to be born this summer. A king needs a queen Angus, look out for lovely damsells and ladies in Simrach, I'm sure they're all jumping at the chance of marrying a king as smart and handsome as you are!  
  
I regret that this is the end of my letter, my subjects keep me very busy, as does my wife. May the power of Daghda be with you in these turbulant times.  
  
Rohan  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Second Author's note: nothing is as it seems in this story. Do keep checking for updates and write in your reviews what you think might happen next. 


	13. Not all gold that glitters

Author's note: Dr. D1, thank you soooo much for your loyal reviews. If Angus finds himself someone special? You'll soon find out! ;-) Why does Rohan HAS to visit simrach by the way?  
  
In this chapter I will refer to Angus's nightmare, if you've forgotten what he'd dreamt, I suggest you briefly read chapter 5 again. Merci beaucoup. (  
  
Special hi to Hell, the young ones live!! (  
  
Part 13  
  
Angus sighed as he read the first sentences of Rohan's letter. It had taken two months to receive this reply, however not with the news he was hoping for.  
  
He had spent his time in the castle mostly by himself. At the time when he had written his letter, he was very busy with all the new rules that were taught to him. Simultaneously he had to read up on the entire history of Simrach through the dozens of scrolls that were handed to him. However, when he had read all of them and learned how to behave as a proper prince, the boredom struck.  
  
A month ago Reghed had called their beloved son back home. They were fearing an attack on the northern shores from the northlings and needed Garrett's strategic insights for battle.  
  
Angus spend his days riding through the country on a bright white horse Samarah, appointed to him by the stablemaster. Samarah was swift and such a pleasure to ride. It would seem there'd be a lot to explore for him, though the country resembled Kells in so many ways that this too, after a short while, became a rather dull activity. He had tried to talk to Cian and create a bond with him like he had with Rohan, who was as close as a brother to him. The only moments though when he saw him, the king was at dinner. It was rare when Cian attended dinner, he was usually resting (from what Angus knew, Cian hardly ever showed himself out of his bedchamber) but when he did attend dinner there were awkward silences. Angus wasn't used to sit quitely, but whenever he tried to start a conversation Cian gave short answers and couldn't be bothered to grin at his jokes.  
  
Hirmas, who Angus had grown to fear and hate, was always there. Not just at dinner but his men were also outside his private chambers and within sight whenever he went out riding. For as far as Angus knew, Hirmas's investigation still wasn't over yet. Why wouldn't this man just leave him alone?  
  
The only person fit for reason was Skye. Though she could tell him little about the progress of Hirmas's investigation or Cian's health, she was there for him and understood him. She'd been married to Cian for six months now and wasn't orginally from Simrach but from the mainland. It had been hard for her too, to get used to the island. There seemed to be no privacy and no one to talk to. And most of all, her husband did not seem to love her.. their marriage was an understanding, nothing more. Cian had tried to conceive a child with her only several times, but he had been unsuccesful untill now. In fact, it was the only reason why Cian would make love to her, they even had several bedchambers..  
  
Angus finished reading Rohan's letter. He reached for his quill to write a reply but than halted; for what could he tell? Reading that Deirdre was with child was like receiving a slap in the face. He had to swallow hard and remember himself that this was bound to happen. He couldn't help wondering though if Deirdre still held a craving towards him? How could he congratulate Rohan when he didn't mean it? And then after writing this lie, would he be writing another set of lies? How fond he is of his new home, that it doesn't matter that Rohan won't come to the island because there are so many things to do and so many people to see.. He refused to upset Rohan, but neither did he want to hide the truth. All he could do was wait for him to see reason, maybe for things to change, and write an honest letter. Who knows what might happen in another week?  
  
He decided to go to Skye for councelling. A woman would know what to do..  
  
'Enter?' he heard a soft voice speak after Angus had knocked on Skye's chamberdoor.  
  
'Hello, it's me Skye, I wonder if you could..', Angus startled half way in his sentence. He caught Skye standing in a rather revealing nightgown. 'I'm so sorry, i did not realise..', he stumbled as he made for the door.  
  
'Wait Angus!', she hurried to him and pulled him by his arm before he could touch the handle. 'You obviously needed to tell me something important, why else would you bother me this late!', she smiled. She pushed him over to his bed. 'Why don't you sit here for a moment, I'll be right back!'  
  
Angus sat himself down rather uncomfortably as he realised how inappropriate this was. He desperately tried to forget the image of her wellformed shapes that had glued itself stuck in his head. Skye had disappeared in a nearby chamber to wash herself. After an awkard five minutes that felt like an hour, she appeared in the same gown and sat herself next to Angus.  
  
She stared at him and Angus, who had forgotten the reason why he had come here in the first place, mumbled that he found the she smelled very nicely. She grinned and shook her head, which made her long golden curls dance alongside her head. Angus found that her pale skin shone like a morningstar in the soft candlelight.  
  
'How silly you are, trespassing in my bedroom and now staring at me like you're looking at a price animal!' Angus, confused by what he had just experienced, tried to stand up and make for the door a second time and yet again she halted him.  
  
'Something's obviously bothering you,' she said, her voice sounding soft and serious. 'And I startled you. Just sit here for a moment and you'll remember what it was you wanted to see me for.' So there they said for a few moments, in silence, Angus too excited to say anything, Skye waiting.  
  
Finally Angus started to speak in an unsure voice: 'I received a letter from Rohan..' 'That's fantastic Angus! So what did he write?', Skye replied, being truely happy for her brother in law. Though after taking a quick examination of his face she knew he did not receive good word. 'Bad news then, eh?' Angus shrugged: 'He won't be coming to see me any time soon, too busy reigning his country.' 'But surely it wasn't all bad news?', Skye uttered. Quickly Angus decided not to tell her about his crush on Deirdre. 'Kells will get a new heir to the throne, I suppose that's good news!', Angus said, trying to smile, however weakly.  
  
Skye fell for it and didn't see that this news had truely broken his heart. 'Deirdre is with child then? That's wonderful news! I should write her soon about this happy occasion.' A moment of silence fell, than Skye continued. 'Cian has planned for us to be together this week, maybe I'll have a child of my own soon.', she grinned sadly. 'I never imagined that one day I'd be married to a man who'd plan our love..'  
  
Angus looked at her, feeling a strange swirling sensation in his stomach. Here he was, craving a woman who was married to his best friend and there she was, a young beautiful princess married to a man who only loved her for providing him with a new heir..  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders and whispered: 'You deserve so much better Skye..' He felt guily saying this, about his own brother. He was somewhat shocked though, to hear Skye's reply: 'I deserve you!', she said in a steady voice. She straightened her back and took Angus's head into her hands. 'You know that too..' She kissed him, and he willingly let her. Their lips seemed to melt into each other, their tongues struggling. She finally stopped to gasp for breath but Angus approached her again, hungry for more.  
  
She grinned mischievously, though Angus did not recognise it as such. She pushed him backwards on the bed and started to pull at his breeches. Before she lowered herself onto him, she groaned: 'I will carry YOUR child, prince of Simrach.'  
  
He knew what would come next.  
  
The woman approached him and soon she'd start washing him with the thick, warm fluid. As movement streamed back into his limps, they dressed him in the white cloak. It was the same dream, though something seemed different..  
  
The woman held up the knife, her blonde curls dangling in the streams of light coming from the bars in the door. A shock of recognition went through him. Soon he could make out her cherry lips, her hazel eyes, the dimple in her cheek. 'Skye?', he heard himself say. She seemed deaf and cut him across his face, like she'd done faceless all his nightmares before.  
  
The woman had her face.. What was to come next had never felt so scary before. It had meaning now, it felt more real.  
  
He entered the wide hall and followed Skye up the marble stairway. The stone plateau was rising in front of him and Skye nodded him to lay down on it. He obayed though he knew the stone would burn his flesh.  
  
The masked man towered above him, wearing, as he had learned, Cian's pendant. He felt his fingers move over his chest, drawing the dreaded figures that would mean his death. His body felt numb again. He heard the bowl break on the ground. It would soon be over now..  
  
Something changed. The previous blur disappeared. The mask the man was wearing was no longer there. The harsh shapes of Hirmas's face were clearly visible. Angus no longer felt calm. His chest started to rise and fall rapidly, he felt panic entering his mind. He trembled and tried to move but inevitalbe the blade fell.  
  
He felt how it cut through his chest and he saw the image of the knife, glittering with his blood. He was slowly choking now, with his injured longs failing. Hirmas's hands reached inside his chest, an unimaginable pain shooting through his body. His breath stopped, his eyes rolled back into his head, and the last thing he saw was his displaced in the hands of his enemy..  
  
He woke up with the point of the sword of one of the guards in his neck. He heard the loud voice of Hirmas tremble through the room: 'Angus of Kells, you are under arrest for adultery and treason. You will be sentenced to death. Guards, bring him to the dungeon.' 


	14. New suprises

Dr D.1.. your wish is my command!

Part 14

'I don't understand, my own brother..', Cian looked at Hirmas with eyes filled with questionmarks. When did things start to go right for once? He knew something bad would happen soon, but he never imagined things to get this twisted.

'I understand your confusion my king, the thought of my own brother touching my wife would take the heart of me..', Hirmas said in a slow voice, dripping with amusement.

'It's not that, you fool!!', Cian replied angered, startling Hirmas. He stopped his pasing through the throneroom and menacingly approached Hirmas. 'I don't desire Sky, I never have! It was your idea to get married in the first place, it was you who picked this cheating creature to be my other half and I bet it was you who told her to seduce Angus!'

This time it was Hirmas to be confused. He didn't expect this reaction from Cian at all. He had always been able to wield him like a puppet, including his emotions, but now it seemed he was resisting..

'You've thrown my brother in the dungeons without my consult! I demand to see him right this instance!', Cian said with a trembling voice, his cheeks turning bright red.

A sly grin appeared around Hirmas's face: 'You wish to see your brother my king? You will not find him in the dungeons..' Cian's eyes widened: 'What have you done with Angus!'

Hirmas took a few steps back to secure his safety if his king would 'loose' it. 'With Angus, nothing my liege.' He waited a few seconds, he wanted to savour this moment. 'He is, in fact, not your brother.' He was right, the puzzled look on Cian's face was priceless.

'He must be, you're lying!', the young king replied instantly.

'I'm sure I'm not your majesty, I had several of the most powerfull druides come to Simrach and none of them indicated him as a prince, not even of thievery. I'm sorry I went behind your back investigating this, but I didn't think you would support my.. findings..' A look of triumph appeared on Hirmas's face while pronouncing the last words of his sentence. A short pause of silence fell..

'The pendant, how do you explain that?!', whispered Cian hoarsely. He knew his case was lost though, no one was as allknowing as a druid, not to mention several druids.

Hirmas grinned: 'He could've found it anywhere, it was good fortune that his closest friends happened to be royalty.'

'I.. I have to think about this..' Cian left shakily for his quarters. Hirmas smiled, showing rows of long yellow teeth. 'Case closed'.


End file.
